Sarah x Ricc: A Small StoryDrama
by StuffedHewie
Summary: Its a small story rp about myself and Riccardo from Haunting Ground. Its basically about being kidnapped and taken to Belli Castle to live with himself and the inhabitents...you know who they all are. Its almost like Unknown Azoth but with a twist of com
1. Introduction

**Introduction.**

_Alas I have started writing something else for now! ; I know I should be finishing my "Unknown Azoth" fanfic but I'm still working on the rest of the plot for it so all I can say is try and be patient! ; lol!_

_This here is a small story/drama I have decided to write dedicated to my love and admiration for Riccardo Belli from Haunting Ground. Yes I have used self insertion again but hell, I'm just daydreaming about this too much that I had to put it up as a story! I have decided to name it as a story/drama mainly because it is spread out like a roleplaying type story... ; Yes but I do hope you enjoy reading it so far. Here is some various warnings! _

**ADULT CONTENT +18!**

_If your under 18, I would advise you did not read this! People who are easily offended too might wish to consider if they wish to read this or not as I dont wish to offend anyone as it involves kidnap, rape, swearing, and some fair amount of abuse. Apart from that, it is basically a comedy based story and should be enjoyable to read! I hope so anyways! XD_

_Please enjoy folks!_

_Sarah 3_


	2. Chapter 1

**+ Sarah x Ricc + (A small Story/Drama.) +18 Adult Content.**

_**Part 1.**_

_**Sarah sat in the room with her phyciatrist. They had been chatting for 10 minutes now and he listened quietly to what she said.**_

**Sarah:** And I'd really like to start college again...nothing exciting will happen just sitting alone all day... ;;

**Dr Raiz:** Yes... that is good. You should not waste your talent! You have potential.

**Sarah:** _blushes _Thank you, Dr...

**Dr Raiz:** _smiles_ my plea- _The door knocks_ hmm... I should not be interupted... _he gets up from his chair and opens the door. A sinister looking man stands there wearing a long dark coat and a sweater and pants. A hat covers most of his face._

**Man:** I'm here to collect Miss Sarah Conroy...?

**Dr Raiz:** ...Do you know this man, Sarah? _Sarah peers around the door_

**Sarah:** ...Riccardo? oo;

**Riccardo:** _chuckles and smiles _Hello, my dear.

**Dr Raiz:** Well sir, Sarah and I have not finished our session so if you'd like to wait out in the waiting room please... _he slams the door_

**Riccardo:** _gets door slammed on his face _oo who does he think he is?_ mumbles and walks off into the waiting room_

_**5 minutes later...**_

**Sarah:** Thanks for listening, Dr! _smiles_

**Dr Raiz:** Thats oki. :) See you in a month then! Goodbye._ smiles as Sarah walks off. Sarah cautiously opens the door to the waiting room to see Riccardo leaning over the reception desk_

**Riccardo:** Come on...how about it? You will have a good time...

**Receptionist:** I...dont think so, sir. ¬¬;;

**Sarah:** Riccardo! _runs over! _

**Riccardo:** Ooohh hey there, Sarah..._ stands up pretending nothing happened. Sarah laughs at him_

**Sarah:** Thats just like you... _smiles_

**Riccardo:** Heh... I know. _he smiles back _shall we? _they leave. Sarah thinks to herself unsure why this was happening_

**Sarah:** Riccardo...your a fictional character! It can't be you..._she looks puzzled as they walk down the small town_

**Riccardo:** Oh but Sarah I am real... I had to track you down. _We_ will live in Belli Castle... _Sarah opens her mouth wide in shock, stopping_

**Sarah:** What about the people I love? I can't just leave! _she shakes her head _Sorry, Riccardo but I can't... _she attempts to walk off when she is suddenly grabbed by the wrist_

**Riccardo:** Now now, Sarah...don't be a bad girl... You're coming with me and that is the end of it...don't tempt me to punish you... _he laughs in his deep tone as he pushes her into a small corner against one of the stores, giving her cheek a gentle stroke_

**Sarah:** I should have known you would force me... --; _looks away from his gaze from under his hat, seeing only his wicked smile that deep down she knew she loved. Riccardo firmly pulled her face towards him _

**Riccardo:** Do not turn your pretty face away from me... I know what you think of me. I can give you anything you desire my dear. Just be mine... _he smiles wickedly again firmly pressing his lips against hers_ mmmmm...

**Sarah:** I'M GONNA GET RAPED! ;;

**Random Passsing Guy:** oo;;

**Riccardo:** ;; umm..do not mind the young lady... she bumped her head back there... _gives Sarah a friendly hug, laughing nervously _;;

**Random Passing Guy:** I'll say... _walks off_

**Riccardo: **Hmmph... _he frowns at Sarah _Don't do that again. _he grabs her by the wrist again and heads for the car park nearby, Sarah tries to push away but his grip is too strong ; Riccardo opens his car door and pushes her into the passenger seat, locking the door _Stay there...

**Sarah:** Not like I can get out! And I'm not sorry!_ she folds her arms as Riccardo climbs into the drivers seat, giving a frustrated sigh _

**Riccardo:** Oh you will be sorry... just you wait till I get that pussy of yours..._he chuckles to himself_

**Sarah:** oo what?

**Riccardo:** uh...I said is this pussy yours? _holds out a random cat _;

**Sarah:** ...no. _blinks_ o.o;

**Riccardo:** oh alright..._ throws cat out of the window, glad she never caught what he said. Sarah sits there with her arms folded acting like a little kid.Riccardo shakes his head and starts up the engine _We're driving for a few hours then we're stopping somewhere for the night...will take a while to get to the castle... _Sarah still says nothing. He growls in the back of his throat and drives off _

_**An Hour later...**_

_Riccardo sits tapping his steering wheel to some crappy country music on the radio as Sarah glances over once in a while at him, trying her best not to laugh_

**Riccardo:** Oooohhh Yeah...! Get down! _taps his fingers off the steering wheel some more and bobs head a bit_

**Sarah:** ...XD _bursts out laughing. Riccardo glances at her_

**Riccardo:** What is it? Whats so funny? oo;

**Sarah:** Your singing... _she laughs again, smiling. Riccardo just smiles seeing she is loosening up a little. Sarah pauses again before beginning to talk _...how did you know how to find me?

**Riccardo:**_ glances again at her, concentrating on the road _Oh I went to one of those internet cafes...or whatever you call them. I typed in my name for a laugh since I was pretty bored from looking at porn...

**Sarah:** oo;

**Riccardo:** ...I was surprise to see tons of pages come up. Someone made a bloody game about us! I could not believe it... then I found a small site...and you were the one who created it. I began to become interested in the woman who created this site... _pauses _I found your art...found out you admired me and many other women did too... _laughs in a perverted manner _And I seen a photo of you...and I must say, I just had to find you. _he smiles to himself _

**Sarah: **what did you do then? _blushing slightly_

**Riccardo:** I contacted one of your closer friends...Adam his name was? He seemed to like me too! _he laughed _and he thought I was playing a joke on him...so I borrowed the webcam from the computer next to me and showed him... he seemed very shocked.

**Sarah:** Adam.. _she laughed_ he would be! Your known for being fictional! Not real! Adam and I love you to bits. He roleplays as you often...for me.

**Riccardo:** Oh really..? for you? _he gives her a warm smile _I asked for your address and he actually had it...he promised to give me it if I promised him not to harm you...and I promised him. That is a nice friend you have there.

**Sarah:** yeah...he's a great guy.. _smiles_ He cares for my happiness so much...

**Riccardo:** I see... _he watches the road _so...he roleplayed for you? why...?

**Sarah:** oo; umm.. _blushes_ well its kind of personal...but I've been obsessed with you for a while now...and he roleplays as you for me... to bring my fantasies to life.

**Riccardo:** Fantasies...? _scratches at his head from under his hat _you mean...sexual ones? _Sarah nodded quietly, too ambarrassed to say anything. Riccardo just smiled to himself _Well Well... we'll see if we can fix that, my dear Sarah... _he chuckles and began to think to himself. He knew that Sarah loved him and longed for him. He could not wish for anything better. Fiona was not much use to him now. She would only sit there and laugh to herself. She was not much fun now. It had been a few years now and he had his own children from her. But he longed for someone to please him sexually. He had not had that feeling in so long_

**Sarah:** Riccardo...? _she looked concerned seeing him deep in thought_

**Riccardo:** Sorry, Miss I was just thinking about back at the castle. _they hear a large thump from the boot of the car _;

**Sarah:** oo; what was that? _looks behind her_

**Riccardo:** um...I kind of...borrowed your phyciatrist... ; _Sarah gazed at him _

**Sarah: **why? oo;

**Riccardo:** hahah..._ he shrugged _Lorenzo and Daniella have many mental problems...I though he might be able to help them. _Sarah blinked_

**Sarah:** Daniella...Lorenzo...? They are alive too? And Debilitas...Fiona?_ she holds her hands nervously_

**Riccardo:** Yes they are "alive"... They live with me in Belli Castle. and yes Fiona is with us...so funny how that game is so realistic! _he laughs _she isnt much now though...insanity got the better of her once I got her pregnant.._.he seemed saddended.Sarah bit her lip, not knowing what to say_

**Sarah:** Fiona...she does have a good reason to go insane you know. She was screwed by a clone of her father! _she laughed always finding it amusing when she thought of it when she played the game. But she stopped realising now it was real_

**Riccardo:** Yes your right...but she has azoth! I had no choice...I feel so much better now. Full of life. But Fiona is not much use to me now...only the carrier of my children...I need more._ he glances at her. Sarah blushes, realising why she is sitting here. she stays silent as Riccardo turns the corner into a small motel. _Come on then.We'll rest for tonight._ Riccardo and Sarah get out of the car and walk into the shabby looking place_

**Motel Owner:** Ello there folks! What can I dae for ye? _Riccardo raises and eyebrow at him_

**Riccardo:** One room for the two of us please...

**Motel Owner:** Ahhh oki laddie! Single beds or a double? _looks up bookings_

**Riccardo:** ...a double bed, please. _he gazes down at Sarah who looks freaked out by his answer. he cant help but smile at her reaction_

**Motel Owner:** Oki doki!_ hands Riccardo a key _room 7! _takes the cash from Riccardo happily, looking as if he hadn't seen it in so long _oooohhh...heheh...enjoy your stay love birds!

**Sarah:** Lovebirds? _mumbles as Riccardo laughs, walking down the hall_ Man... what an old idiot... and why are we sharing a double bed, Ricc?

**Riccardo:** I just wanted to see your reaction...and anyway, your safe around me. Do not worry. _he smiles and unlocks room 7_

**Sarah:** safe...yeah right... _walks in to see a dirty looking room. The bed has shabby looking brown sheets and a small tv sits opposite it. The bathroom is tiny and also dirty _wow... not exactly the Ritz is it?

**Riccardo:** I know...but it will have to do, Sarah. Once we reach Belli Castle, you'll feel better... _he falls onto the bed with a reliefed sigh _ahhhh...will be good to relax for tonight. _he takes his hat and coat off, showing his full face. His scars look indentacle like in the game. Sarah cannot help but stare. Not in digust but more in admiration_

**Sarah:** umm... may I put the tv on or something...? _she cautiously walks towards it, blushing. Riccardo's bright blue eyes watch her from the bed, admiring her also_

**Riccardo:** Of course you can, my dear_.he sits up on the bed, eager to see what she does_

**Sarah:** hmm_...switches on the tv. Hellraiser is on _ooohhh cool I love this movie!

**Riccardo:** ooohhh...me too. I have the DVD's at home._he rests his head against the pillows, watching in a relaxed pose. Sarah cautiously watches from the edge of the bed _Sarah...I don't bite... come up here with me. Now. _Sarah does as he says, hearing the demmanding tone in his voice. She knew he was not to mess with _Thats a good girl...so...you seemed rather dressed up for your phyciatrist? _gazes at her outfit, a black suit jacket, a low down top and a skirt with heels. His eyes try his best not to gaze at her cleavage. Sarah just seemed amused Riccardo has DVD's _

**Sarah:** umm...no I just wanted to look nice oki? _blushes, pulling her top up. Riccardo smiles longing to pin her down and fuck her now _

**Riccardo:** oooh I'm not complaining...You look beautiful. _Sarah cannot help but blush, looking at the tv to even blush more as a sex scene is on. Riccardo chuckles _mmmm...yes..just the way I like it. Rough and passionate. Don't you agree, Sarah? 3

**Sarah:** I...uh..I need the bathroom. _runs into the bathroom quickly and shuts the door. Riccardo laughs at her finding her reaction very loveable. Sarah stands gazing at the mirror _man... oo; I don't like to admit it...but Riccardo is just the way I want him to be..._blushes, pulling up her skirt and feeling herself and gasping at how wet she is _oO;; _she looks back up at the mirror to see Riccardo standing behind her _GAH! _she turns to face him looking nervous and flustered. He gives her his sexy smile and gazes at her calmly_

**Riccardo:** Anything I can help you with...?

**Sarah:** No thank you...I'm fine... _she looks away shyly_

**Riccardo:** _He pulls her face to gaze at him again _I told you not to do that._ he frowns_

**Sarah:** oki, oki am sorry! ¬­¬;

**Riccardo:** Your not sorry at all. _he turns her round roughly, her back to him and pushes her against the sink, bending her over. Sarah lets out a painful yell_

**Sarah:** Let go of me! Please! I am sorry,

**Riccardo**: Lies... _he lifts up her skirt to see black stockings underneath _oohh..stockings eh? and all this time I thought they were tights...now you really were trying to look good for that bastard Dr of yours..._his hand runs over her ass and along the back of her panties. Sarah tries to struggle but he is too strong for her _I'm going to make you sorry...you'll beg for forgiveness, Sarah.

**Sarah:** Please...no! _she tries her best not to enjoy his forceful side, knowing if she does she will give in to him_

**Riccardo:** Come on. Beg me for forgiveness! _raises his hand over her ass and spanks her as hard as he can. Sarah lets out a loud painful yell. _I dont hear you_...does it again but harder_

**Sarah:** Ahhhh! Please! No! Please forgive me!

**Riccardo:** Thats it... _lets out a wicked laugh _you filthy whore...you wanted your Dr to take you over his desk didnt you? haha! Well your mine now, Sarah. No one can touch you but I! _he smiles, enjoying himself as he presses his body tightly against her _mmmm...yes...you want me, dont you? You want me to take you here and now. Well I won't! You dont deserve it...You'll have to show me your a good girl..._he laughs and turns her around again to face him. tears run down her cheeks. Riccardo wipes them away, admiring her and finding her even more beautiful crying._

**Sarah:** I'll be good...I promise... _she wonders why she said that _

**Riccardo:** Good... _his urges get the better of him as he forces his lips against hers, slipping his tongue in to taste her_ mmmmm...it is hard to resist you. _he lets go and randomly walks back out into the room. Sarah stands there shocked in more ways than one before wiping her tears and following him. She sits down beside him quietly. Before she can stop herself she realises her head is resting on his shoulder_...Sarah... _he wraps his arm around her and holds her close as they watch the rest of the movie. Sarah wonders why she even feels drawn to him after what he did. But she felt at home with him as much as she didnt like to admit it. Riccardo was her dream man and to her amazement he was real and he wanted her._


	3. Chapter 2

_**Part 2**_

_**The movie was over and Sarah still lay in Riccardo's arms. Riccardo being a middleaged man had dozed off. Sarah slowly slid out of his grip and took the room key and his car keys. She opened the door quietly as she could and shut it behind her. She cautiously walked back down the hallway. The Motel Owner was sitting watching tv, half asleep. Sarah slipped outside the motel and ran towards the car park. She ran to Riccardo's car and used the keys on the boot. Her phyciatrist lay there, gagged and tied up inside.**_

**Sarah:** Oh God... You'll be alright! I'll get you out of here... _she nervously pulled the gag from his mouth_

**Dr Raiz:** Sarah...what are you doing here? That man...he took you too? _Sarah was too busy doing her best to untie him_

**Sarah:** Shhh...I want you to get out of here.

**Dr Raiz:** S-Sa..Sarah...behind you... _his eyes widened_

**Sarah:** What...? _Sarah turned around to see a very foul looking Riccardo _shit... o.o;

**Riccardo:** Now isn't this a surprise... I should have known better. What a fool I am... _he shakes his head and begins to laugh before furiously grabbing Sarah _and I thought you said you would be a good girl? ¬¬;

**Sarah:** I just don't think its fair to kidnap Dr Raiz! _she struggles in his arms_

**Riccardo:** Oh you would say that. You just want him to thank you with a quick fuck, hmm? Well why don't you show him how much you long for him? Do it!_ he pulls at Sarah's clothes, opening her suit jacket and pulling down her top exposing her breasts_

**Sarah:** Riccardo...stop it! _he forcefully pins her against the car_

**Dr Raiz:** Leave her alone! _he squirms trying to break free_

**Riccardo:** Shut up you bastard. If I wanted you to speak, I'd ask you... _Riccardo smiles enjoying every moment. His mean side was always enjoyable to him. He gazed down at Sarah's exposed breasts _yes... _licks his lips with a deep chuckle before leaning down and covering Sarah's breast with his mouth _mmmmm... 3

**Sarah:** uhhh...Ricc, please... you promised you wouldn't harm me... _she grasps the edge of the boot, trying to block off the pleasure from his tounge_

**Riccardo:** _he leans back up and strokes her face _shhh...I'm not harming you. I'm teasing that Dr of yours. I bet he is enjoying what he see's of you_...he laughs wickedly as Dr Raiz frowns_

**Dr Raiz:** No! Just stop it and let me and Sarah go!

**Riccardo:** awww...what a shame, Dr. Your not enjoying my Sarah? Well back to the boot for you! _he slams the boot down and shuts it _Come on, Sarah. We're going back to our room..._ he pulls her along, she weakly gives up knowing she wont get away from him. They enter the Motel again. The Motel owner gazes at Sarah's still exposing breasts_

**Motel Owner:** WOAH! What you guys been up to, eh? Can I join in?

**Riccardo:** No you can't, old man. Get your own... _Riccardo forcefully takes Sarah back into the room and throws her to the bed. His face is calm but Sarah knew by his breathing he was full of anger _Why did you do that, Sarah? Why? You defied me again, not doing what your told! Do you want to be punished again?

**Sarah:** Riccardo, you cant kidnap someone from their job! I've accepted it..but Dr Raiz hasn't! _she tries her best not to show that she is scared of him_

**Riccardo**: He does not have a choice. He can go back home when he has looked at Lorenzo and Daniella...now thats final! Don't try and help him again or else I might just have to brake that promise I made with your friend... _his voice was full of anger. Sarah sat there, gazing down at the floor. It wasn't long before Riccardo pulled her up from her feet _I do not wish to hurt you...but you are making me so mad...just like Fiona did... _he held her shoulders firmly, gazing down at her. It was the first time Sarah gazed at him without looking away and she could not help but grow lost in his eyes. She slowly leaned up, pressing her lips against his. Riccardo gave a surprised hmmph but let her, wrapping his arms around her waist_

**Sarah:** mmm...Riccardo. I am sorry. _she gave him a weak smile._

**Riccardo:** Shhh...it's all forgotten... _he pressed his finger against her lips, smiling. He then slowly leaned in and kissed her again. This time much deeper and passionate_ mmmmmm...Sarah...

**Sarah:** ..Riccardo... 3 _they hear something near the door, Riccardo opens the door to see the Motel owner leaning down near the keyhole_

**Motel Owner:** woahhh was getting hot there! ...hi! ;

**Riccardo:** ;;; argh! get out of here, you asshole! _chases him down the hall! Sarah bursts out laughing as she decides to get ready for bed. She knew it would be a long journey so she would need the rest. She slowly undressed down to her underwear and slid into bed. A panting Riccardo came back, slamming the door_ bloody idiot...bet he does that to everyone..._ he notices Sarah lying in bed, waiting for him _oh...yes..we should sleep. _Riccardo undresses in front of her, not really caring. He climbs into bed next to her in his tight looking boxer shorts. Sarah smiled thinking how cute yet sexy he looked_

**Sarah:** So... where is Belli Castle?

**Riccardo:** Oooh its a secret... I cannot tell you. _he slides his arm over her shoulders_

**Sarah:** Well your car steering wheel is on the left side...soo..Germany and so on have that. Its somewhere there, huh? But you have an english accent...so confusing_...she ponders as Riccardo shakes his head_

**Riccardo:** no point in thinking about it! _he laughs _Come on...Let us sleep. and dont run off this time... and just incase..._he gives a wicked smile and puts the door key down his boxers _I'll feel if you try to get out...

**Sarah:** oO; _blush _I dont think I have the courage to do thaaat... _she laughs_

**Riccardo:** Well then you'll lie here with me... _he pulls her close to him and rests his eyes. Sarah slowly rests her eyes too, drifting off into a deep sleep _Such a beautiful woman you are...I wish you would stop being so hard on yourself... _he stroked her hair, admiring her as she slept. Riccardo knew from the information he learned about her how low her self esteem was. How she hated herself and the way she looked. He wanted to show her that she was beautiful and a very special person. He hoped he could as he felt so warm inside just gazing at her_ 3

**Sarah:** mmm...uh..meep... . ;;_ talking in her sleep_

**Riccardo:** ...aww... a precious little princess.._.he smirked and kissed her head before drifting off himself _


	4. Chapter 3

_**Part 3.**_

_**Sarah woke up, light shining in her eyes. She heard a man humming a small tune close, water running also. She guessed Riccardo was in the shower. She peered down at the bed to see a small tray of food and a small note. She picked up the note reading it out to herself**_

**Sarah:** Good morning, Sarah...here is your breakfast. Oh..and you sleep like an angel...? Love...Riccardo..._she blushed, peering down at the food. Toast and cereal lay on the tray with a small glass of orange juice. Sarah was hungry so she could not help but dig in to the food_ mmm. yummm.. 3 _Riccardo walked out from the bathroom, a towel around his waist_

**Riccardo:** Ahhh...your awake. So glad to see you looking well. _he smiled sitting down beside the shy Sarah. _Is the food good?

**Sarah:** Yes, thank you. _she smiled nervously, not used to a man watch her eat _; so are we leaving soon?

**Riccardo:** As soon as you are ready, my dear. We should reach Belli Castle later tonight. I shall make sure Daniella prepares supper once we get there. _he gets up, catching the towel on the breakfast tray as it falls off _oo; _stands there naked_

**Sarah:** oO;;_ chokes on her food_

**Riccardo:** heh...sorry about that... ; _pulls towel back on_

**An Hour Later... :)**

**Riccardo:** Alright! We're off! _starts up the car and leaves the Motel _good riddance...

**Motel Owner With A Black Eye:** BYE:D

**Sarah:** ...XD You really got him one last night! _they both laugh as they head onto the main road. Sarah begins to worry about Dr Raiz. It wouldn't be fun lying in a boot for days _umm...Ricc, shouldn't we give Dr Raiz some food or some water or something...?

**Riccardo:** ...¬¬; I guess so... _he frowns, knowing he should _there is some food in the back of the seat in that bag. Will you reach over for it and I'll stop? _Sarah nods and reaches over, Riccardo chuckling as her ass presses against him as he drives. Sarah frowns at him as she sits back down. Riccardo pulls over into a quiet spot underneath some trees, he gets out taking the bag. Sarah sits their patiently. She can hear Riccardo talking to him and Dr Raiz talking back weakly. Suddenly she feels something against her leg. She looks down to see a fleshy creature clinging to her leg_

**Sarah:** oO;; EEEEE! THERES A THINGIE ON MY LEG! _Riccardo rushes to her, opening the door_

**Riccardo:** Oops...one must have sneaked in the car from the castle_...Sarah gazes at him _uhh...its a homunculus...you should know them. _Sarah nods, still looking freaked out_ Hold on..._he leans down and pulls the homunculus off of Sarah's leg and shuts the door. Sarah watches as the creature stands there as Riccardo takes a gun from his coat_

**Sarah:** aww...I didn't know he was going to shoot it! _Riccardo lets go of the trigger and the homunculus slumps to the ground. Sarah covers her eyes_

**Dr Raiz:** EEEAAHHH! WHAT WAS THAT? _panic attack!_

**Riccardo:** geezus...shut up! It was nothing! Eat your food! _shuts the boot again and gets back in the car _¬¬;; lets go...

_Hours passed as it was beginning to grow dark, They came to a very desserted road with large woods all around them. It seemed very sinister as it began to rain_

**Riccardo:** Almost there_...he gazed over to see Sarah sleeping on his shoulder. He just smiled, admiring while driving. He turned up into a narrow steep road. Sarah opened her eyes, gazing to where they were. They drove up next to a gate._ Wait here, Sarah. I need to open the gate. _he gave her a gentle kiss which she savoured as he left the car. She watched him pulling at the gate in the heavy rain. His coat and hat were soaked as he came back in._

**Sarah:** Aww...your going to have to dry yourself up when you get to the castle. _she gave a smile, wiping the rain from his face. He just smiled and drove on. It wasnt long before they reached the Castle. It was much bigger than Sarah imagined it would be. Riccardo parked the car next to a large entrance._

**Riccardo: **We're here... come on. _they both got out of the car and walked to the large door. Riccardo knocked on it and it slowly opened and out peered a woman who could only be Daniella. _...please take Sarah and show her to her room for me, alright? I will be back shortly.

**Daniella:** Yes, Master... _she opened the door wider and motioned for Sarah to enter. Sarah cautiously entered, watching Riccardo walk to the car. Daniella gave a small bow._ Welcome, Miss...Let me show you to your quarters..._ Sarah followed admiring how perfectly beautiful Daniella was. Riccardo was opening the boot and gazing down at the weak Dr Raiz. A large shadow appeared beside him._

**Riccardo**: Debilitas...I want you to take Dr Raiz to the other guest suite for me and then tell Lorenzo that he is here, understood? _Debilitas nodded furiously and lifted the frightened man up from the boot, carrying him away_

**Dr Raiz:** ARGH! ITS HIM FROM THE GOONIES! oo;; HELP!

**Riccardo:** Hey thats my creation your talking about! _shakes fist! _Seriously...I hate people like that..._ locks the car and enters the castle, taking his coat and hat off. He was surpised to see Lorenzo sitting in his wheelchair waiting on him_

**Lorenzo:** Oohh its the bad apple! _cough weeze!_

**Riccardo:** Oh shut up, old man. How is Fiona? _Riccardo throws on his hooded outfit over his other clothes_

**Lorenzo:** Insane as usual... she did say pie earlier though...maybe she wants pie? _cough slurp! _oh and Daniella has scared one of the kids again...you need a better nanny..seriously! _cough weeze!_

**Riccardo:** You need to get that cough checked...seriously, old man.. ¬¬; pie? well thats...odd. And Daniella is the only nanny I have. Not any other nanny would like to look after _myyy_ kids... _he laughs and heads up the staircase _bye...you old bastard... :)

**Lorenzo:** Fuck you! _gives him the finger, cough slurp! _ ;; ...oooh Baywatch is on tv! sweet!_ rolls himself away on his wheelchair and watches the bouncey chicks run down the beach ...hits crotch _WORK DAMMIT! ;

**In The Guest Suite...**

**Daniella:** And this is where you put your socks...

**Sarah:** Right...I got it! _smiles_

**Daniella:** That is good, Miss. I shall go prepare supper now_...walks off doing the robot_

**Sarah:** oo; crazy..but I love her! _sits on the bed and swings legs. Riccardo randomly runs in_

**Riccardo:** I'm here! How do you like the place, hmmm? You'll be sharing this room with me. :) I have my DVD's and so on in here too..if you'd like to watch with me_...sits down on the bed beside her_

**Sarah:** Sure. ; I like it! Wait...are we sharing the bed?

**Riccardo:** Yes... :)

**Sarah:** Where does Fiona sleep then?_ blinks_

**Riccardo:** In Debilitas' cabin...she doesn't do much so I let him dress her up as a doll and keep her. I only need her when I want another child... _mumble _although the sex isnt very exciting... she just lies there and laughs... --;

**Sarah:** oo;; well...thats nice.. oooh I see you've got on your outfit! _strokes the brown fabric, wondering why he is wearing his hood up _I have seen your face! No need to hide it from me.

**Riccardo:** ... I forgot. ; _pulls his hood down and smiles. _you don't...mind the way I look?

**Sarah:** Of course not! I thought you knew how I felt about you. _she smiles and gives his face a gentle stroke with her hand. He rests his eyes, moaning at her touch_

**Riccardo:** I am glad... _he gives one of his sexy smiles and strokes her face back, his eyes looking into hers. Sarah gazes back, going bright red. They begin to kiss passionately as Riccardo runs his hands through her hair, moaning in her mouth and entwining with her tounge _mmmm... 3

**Sarah: **Your kisses... are amazing... _she blushes and pulls him in closer as they kiss._

**Riccardo:** Shhh...your amazing my dear...I've never felt this way about..- _They suddenly hear Daniella screaming from down the hall_

**Daniella: **SUPPER IS READY, BITCHES! ...Thank you.._ walks off doing the robot again_

**Sarah _& Riccardo:_**_ oo;;;_


	5. Chapter 4

_**Part 4**_

Sarah followed Riccardo down the hallway and into the dining room. There sat many strange new characters. On one said there was 5 young children of various ages. They seemed all excited, jumping up and down on their seats. Beside them there was who Sarah could only guess was Fiona. Her hair was longer and she looked beautiful as always yet she stared right past everyone. She did not seem the same. On the opposite side sat an old frail man who could only be Lorenzo. Debilitas sat near him just as excited as the kids

Riccardo: Kids! Calm down! Debilitas! You too! I'd like you all to meet Sarah. _he gazed down at Sarah and smiled. All the kids and Debilitas waved and screamed hi. Fiona just gazed at her while Lorenzo looked her up and down_

Lorenzo: Heheheh...so this is Miss Sarah? Very nice to meet you, my dear! I can see why Riccardo has been hiding you! _he laughed to himself, cough weeze!_

Sarah: Umm thanks, Sir Lorenzo... uh..should I call you that? _she blushed not knowing what to say. Riccardo gave a light chuckle and whispered._

Riccardo: Call him whatever you like...he is nothing special... :) _he pulled out a chair beside Lorenzo before walking up to the seat beside Fiona. Sarah sat there nervously feeling Lorenzo's eyes on her_

Fiona: PIE! _points at the air!_

Riccardo: ...now now, Fiona my dear. There is no pie! Now calm down_...he gave Fiona a gentle rub on the back. Daniella came through holding a large tray full of warm bowls of soup. She quietly placed them in front of everyone._

Daniella: Please eat... _she stood there, her hands glasped together staring at the wall. Everyone began to eat except Sarah who seemed rather freaked out by it all! Lorenzo began to suck and slurp at his soup beside her which mader her even more freaked!_

Kid 1: Oh! Oh! Daddy! We played football with a baby homunculus today! Then he humped our legs!

Riccardo: ...thats nice, son...eat your food..._ Fiona begins pouring the soup in her hair _GAH! FIONA! _grabs the bowl from her! _Stop that! Geezus... _Lorenzo laughed loudly at him_

Lorenzo: AHHAAAA! SHE IS SUCH A FRUITCAKE! SERIOUSLY:D_ begins to cough loudly from laughing so much_

Debilitas: EEEHEE! _pours the soup over his head too! _ME FIONA:D

Riccardo: Why can't we have just a NORMAL decent meal here? _he growls angrily as wipes the soup from Fiona's hair. Sarah stared, doing her best not to join in laughing with Lorenzo as she could see how stressed out Ricc was_

Sarah: Poor Riccardo... _she thought _Having to deal with all this..but then again...he did ask for it! He was the one who wanted Fiona. _she began to sip her soup which tasted rather odd. Lorenzo was still hacking his lungs up from laughing as he always enjoyed seeing Riccardo going nuts from his crazy family. Riccardo calmly began to eat his soup again, ignoring the soup flying across the table from the kids and Debilitas. Some soup landed on Daniella but she just stood there calmly not caring as usual._

Riccardo: So um...Sarah..._ trying his best to take his mind off the distractions _What do you think of the place so far? Better than that Motel we stayed at?

Lorenzo: MOTEL? Riccardo you sleezy fool! _shakes fist at him! _Why do you have to go after the girls like that? You already have Fiona! _cough choke!_

Riccardo: Shut up, old man! We did nothing at the Motel! You can even ask Sarah yourself... _he mumbles eating his soup. Lorenzo turned to Sarah who turned away shyly. Lorenzo did always maker her uncomfortable. Even in the game._

Sarah: I..uh...yes we did not do anything! I think I'll head up to my room now...thanks Daniella for the meal. _she gets up, giving Daniella a smile. Daniella tilts her head at her as it makes a loud cracking noise_

Daniella: There goes my neck again_...hoddles off with her face stuck in that position with the messy bowls_

Fiona: PIEEEE! _throws spoon at Lorenzo_

Lorenzo: GAH! MAN, you need to keep that woman of yours on a leesh! _wheels himself off to watch more Baywatch_

Riccardo: Fiona_...sighs _Why can't you just act like you used to? I know I am a clone of your father...and...yeah... _mumbles and gets up from his chair, walking to the kitchen. Daniella stands there washing at the bowls, her head still slanted _Daniella, would you help Debilitas take Fiona and the kids to their rooms please? They're stressing the hell out of me...as usual.

Daniella: Yes, master. Shall I let Debilitas dress Fiona up as a doll again?

Riccardo: Yes...he can do as he wishes... _he mumbles and walks off. Daniella enters the dining room again to see the kids hanging off the chandilers and jumping on the table. Debilitas joins them as Fiona screams pie_

Daniella: ATTENTION! _does one of her crazy screams!_ GET YOUR ASSES TO YOU ROOMS BEFORE I STICK MY SHOE UP YOUR ASSES! Thank you...

Debilitas/Fiona/Kids: ... _blinks_

_Riccardo heads up the stairs, hoping Sarah is oki. He was dreading letting her meet his new "family." He slowly stepped up to the closed door, knocking on it gently._

Riccardo: Sarah...? Are you alright? _leans his ear against the door with a sigh. He hears a small muffled voice saying yes before opening the door. He peers in to see Sarah hugging her knees down beside the fireplace. He shuts the door behind him and leans down beside her _are you sure...?

Sarah: Yes.. _smiles _I just will miss my family and friends... _she looks at him showing small warm tears trickle from her eyes. Riccardo sighs deeply as he wipes them from her face._

Riccardo: You have me now. Isn't that what you wanted? _his hand gently strokes her cheek. Sarah rests her eyes, loving his touch_

Sarah: You have Fiona... she is so beautiful and she is the mother of your children..._ Riccardo frowns, pressing his finger against her lips_

Riccardo: Shhh... I told you about Fiona. Yes she is beautiful and yes she is the mother of my children...but she is not what I long for... I have driven her insane. It was my own fault...

Sarah: That still doesn't show me why you have me here... _she turns away from him. Riccardo angrily pulls her face back to his, his face touching hers as he gazes at her. He lets out a deep longing growl in his throat as he steals a kiss from her_

Riccardo: How many times do I have to tell you not to look away from me...? Sarah there is something about you that makes you so special. I have longed for you for so long... if you were not special to me, I would have been fucking you by now... but I am holding back my urges...because I want you to long for me too. _he gives a wicked looking smile and steals a kiss from her again, this time deeper. Sarah cannot help but enjoy the feeling of his lips against hers, feeling him moan down her throat _mmmmm...Sarah... I want you to be mine...

Sarah: I'm sorry, Riccardo_...she pulls away _but I'm just not good enough for anyone...especially you... I have nothing to give. If you want someone to fuck you, go do it to Fiona or go out and hit on someone! _Riccardo looks surprised at her but then his face turned into an angry one as he stood up_

Riccardo: Believe me...I have done that many times...Fucking Fiona is like fucking a hyena! All she does is laugh! And yes I have fucked many girls but they are just for sex... once I'm finished with them, They are pushed out from my car! _folds arms_

Sarah: ...um... too much information! XD _laughs_

Riccardo: Glad you find it so funny... all them whores want is my dick... they don't long for me like you do...and I know you do. I know when you listen to my voice you get so turned on...and gazing at me even more...and if I was to gaze at you right into the eyes, you would probably pass out! And you long to feel me touch you... it would be like a dream come true to you... _he smiles to see her mouth drop from surprise _Yes...thats right... You know you want me, Sarah... _he pauses and turns to the window. There staring in is Lorenzo and Debilitas, their noses pressed against the glass, doing their best to listen _GAH! BASTARDS!

Lorenzo!! Uhh...we didn't hear...much! Dammit, lets go Debi! _they run off as Riccardo opens the door out to the garden, chasing them!_

Sarah: ... _gazes out at the window and watches. Riccardo chases Lorenzo and Debilitas with a large shovel. Sarah cannot help but laugh. _:)


End file.
